


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

by indiegal85



Category: Dangermouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Penfold gets scared by a storm. Slash if you squint.





	It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ff.net

It was a dark and stormy night, and the pillar box in which Dangermouse, the world's greatest secret agent, and Penfold, the world's most cowardly hamster, lived was full of menacing shadows and making spooky noises. Over the spooky noises, however, could be heard the patter of footsteps down the corridor.  
"DM?"

Penfold poked his head timidly round the door of Dangermouse's bedroom, clutching his teddy tightly under one arm. When there was no reply, he tried again.

"Erm, chief?"

A sleepy, muffled, mildly grumpy groan came from the bed.

"Yes Penfold, what is it?" On these words, the room lit up suddenly with a flash of lightening, followed almost instantly by a loud rumble of thunder. Penfold squeaked and held his teddy tighter. Dangermouse chuckled.

"Quite some storm we're having, eh Penfold?" he remarked casually.

"Erm..." replied Penfold sheepishly, looking at the carpet.

"What was it you wanted?" asked Dangermouse, leaning back against a pillow.

"Well... erm... Teddy was a bit frightened, you see, so I thought I'd better come and check that you were alright."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you! Thank you, Penfold. But as you can see, I'm quite alright, so you can go back to bed now." Dangermouse turned around to hide his smirk and started plumping up his pillows, anticipating the next question.

"Erm, chief?"

"Yes Penfold?"

"Can I get into bed with you?" he asked timidly. Dangermouse pretended to consider.

"Will it help you get to sleep?"

"Oh, yes chief!" replied Penfold, jumping as the next flash of lightening filled the room.

"I suppose you'd better get in then!" DM said, shuffling up to the left side of the bed and turning down the cover.

"Oh, thank you DM! I promise I won't snore," said Penfold, scrambling up the side of the bed and arranging his pillow.

"You'd better not," replied Dangermouse, lying back down next to Penfold and putting an arm around him. Penfold snuggled back into the warmth, and the next time the lightening flashed, he didn't even flinch.


End file.
